merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Series 4 Cliffhanger
Well, it looks like the writers are right. Despite people liking it or not, the cliffhanger of this season has been the greatest so far. I created this blog post in order to gather the most popular theories about it, and also counter some of them that despite being popular they are really weak if you think about it. In case you haven't watched up to the series 4 finale, I suggest you read no further. Ok, let's start: *Merlin is the one who saved Morgana by teleporting her out of Camelot and ordering Aithusa to save her. This seems to be one of the most popular theories and also the weakest of them all. First of all, if Merlin wanted to save Morgana he wouldn't throw her away at first to injure her further, he would just teleport her out of Camelot. Also, he looked evidently confused when she was nowhere to be found. Finally, it's obvious that Merlin has lost faith in Morgana, since he left her on the verge of dying in 4x06 as revealed in a deleted scene. *Aithusa coincidentally saw Morgana while flying and saved her. It's what any pure and innocent dragon baby would to to a hurt magical being. This can't be the case either. The finale was an omen of the beginning of the next series and, as the writers have revealed, it will be a major plotline of the future. Also, Katie McGrath said that it has to do with one of the essential parts of the Arthurian Legend that are not so well known by everyone. Which means that Aithusa definitely knew what he was doing. *Katie McGrath's interview led to many fans believing that we will see the white dragon vs red dragon battle in the next series, the white one being Aithusa and the red one being the Great Dragon. I would like to believe that as well, although the Dragon said that only good things were expected of Aithusa. Good for Albion, that is. That's why I don't think that the Dragon will ever fight Aithusa. *Morgana is something similar to a Dragonlord, only female. That would be a nice cliffhanger and it would also balance out the powers between her and Merlin, since Kilgarrah basically killed half of her army and also was a crucial part to Arthur gathering his army in The Sword in the Stone. *Mordred is the one who commanded Aithusa to save Morgana. If that is the case, then why didn't he show himself? It wouldn't make a surprise to any fan anyway, since most of us expected him to return to the finale. *Aithusa repeats the mistakes Merlin did in the past. Since he saved Morgana in 3x05 by using the dragon's breath(in an indirect way) now Aithusa directly saves her from death in the same way. This is a nice one, but as the one about Aithusa being evil, I think that it only doesn't make sense because of the dragon's words about the young dragon. *Last one of them all, and the one I believe in. Aithusa is supposed to be a crucial part of Albion. Then that means that so is Morgana. I think that Morgana does have a role to fulfil in the future and that's why the magical beings always look after her and never try to kill her despite the chances they all get (I have made a seperate blog post about this but I had to say this in order to strengthen the argument). I think that she not only turns good in the end but also does something great that saves Albion. Those are the main ones! However, we should also take into consideration the factor of surprise. No matter how weak an argument is, the world may come upside down in series 5 and thus turn into a strong one. Feel free to write your own and I'll just add them or comment on the ones discussed above. Category:Blog posts Category:Dragons